


My Life is Different than Yours- The Story of Shaded Diamond

by minickyy



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-30 01:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17819414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minickyy/pseuds/minickyy
Summary: Ten years ago a young girl named Clara Tyler-King disappeared in the middle of the night without a trace, leaving her parents and twin brother worried about whether or not she is actually still alive or not.Six years ago  the world-renowned master thief and assassin, with the meta ability to control the shadows,  Shadow King revealed his young seemingly twelve year old apprentice, Shaded Diamond who had the same shadow abilities, but could create and control a diamond like crystalline structure.(Full Summary Inside)(A young Justice Fanfic starring my original characters and plotline. Takes place in the beginning of the five year gap between the first and second season.)





	My Life is Different than Yours- The Story of Shaded Diamond

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or any canon DC cities or towns mentioned. I only own my characters and the plot.

Full Summary

Ten years ago a young girl named Clara Tyler-King disappeared in the middle of the night without a trace, leaving her parents and twin brother worried about whether or not she is actually still alive or not.

Six years ago the world-renowned master thief and assassin, with the meta ability to control the shadows, Shadow King revealed his young seemingly twelve year old apprentice, Shaded Diamond who had the same shadow abilities, but could create and control a diamond like crystalline structure.

Two years ago a group of young heroes showed up and began protecting the city known as Winterville, which consisted of a boy who could control and create ice, and control light, a girl who can predict the future, a boy who can connect with technology like she can with humans, and another boy who can control fire.

One year ago the Justice League formed the Young Justice team and invited the young teens not involved in the league to join them, which they accepted.

Twelve hours ago Shadow King had been arrested and his identity as Wayne Knight a millionaire was revealed, and a girl younger than the estimated age of his apprentice had been found in his house, whom he had illegally adopted years ago was found going by the name Raven Knight, and they were going to be taking her home, but is she really as innocent as they believe?

This is the story of Clara Tyler-King, and her crappy life. Will she turn to the light? Or will she forever be stuck in the shadows?

(A young Justice Fanfic starring my original characters and plotline. Takes place in the beginning of the five year gap between the first and second season.)

 

My Life is Different than Yours- The Story of Shaded Diamond

Chapter 1

Just an Ordinary Day, Not.

In a small but highly populated town known as Lowridge, school was currently in session at Lowridge Senior High School, just like any other Monday. The students were cheerfully talking to their friends, getting into fights, falling asleep in class, and crying over tests they failed to study for. This was common, but so was the quiet Raven Knight whom everyone tried to get to know, but she has spoken only maybe a few words to whoever spoke to her, she was a mystery to the school, a piece of gossip as she is the illusive daughter of the richest man in the city. She is sixteen years old, and has long black hair which ends around her waist, and striking sapphire blue eyes, her normal emotionless and cold attitude has gotten her the nickname Ice Queen around the school, but it hasn't bothered her she has admitted that the nickname amuses her more than it annoys her. Currently she was a junior in high school, and was sitting in her Advanced Placement Literature class when a knock was heard on the classroom door.

The class just assumed it was a student needing to talk to Mr. Smith, the cheerful and goofy English teacher, and so soft talking began among the class as their teacher opened the door and a police officer entered the room scanning it momentarily before beckoning the teacher out into the hall. The class was silent as this happened before gossip began springing up around the room, but Raven was silent as always her bright blue eyes staring at the door and her posture was only a little stiff, she was nervous, but that was the extent of her nerves that were showing. If the police were here, while it wasn't likely that it was for her there was still a strong possibility that it was. And that meant that either someone found out about her nightlife, or something was wrong with her mentor, neither option thrilled her. She watched as the door opened back up and Mr. Smith entered looking serious as he walked across the room and towards Raven's desk, this made the class quiet down.

"Raven, you are requested in the office. There are a few people who wish to speak with you waiting, so so not keep them waiting." He spoke with a serious tone, which held a bit of anger which was uncommon for the usually fun and cheerful man, which made her tense a bit more as she nodded and packed her stuff up into her bag not saying anything. He noticed her tense posture and the serious look softened a bit, she was one of his favorite students as she did her work and actually payed attention in class. "You aren't in trouble for anything if that helps, they just want to speak with you." His tone had also softened a bit, at which the black haired girl nodded as she stood up and walked out of the room, not relaxing as she walked through the halls taking her time getting to the office, scared to face whatever was going to be discussed.

After a few minutes of walking she arrived at the office and walked over to the secretary who looked up upon hearing the door open and saw her. "Raven Knight?" The blonde woman asked and earned a nod from her. "Your guests are waiting in the meeting room, I am sure you can find your way there, am I correct?" She asked earned another nod from the raven haired girl who then turned and walked through the office, just past the principles office to the open door next to it and into the doorway, immediately she spotted the officer who had come to the classroom, and then noticed another officer right beside him.

She tensed just a bit more upon seeing them both there, neither have noticed her just yet so she spoke up, her voice soft, but had an unemotional ring to it. "You asked for my presence?" The teen asked making both men look up at her in shock, which they both hid expertly.

"Yes we did. Please come in and shut the door we have a lot to discuss." The one who came to her class had requested and she nodded and followed the instructions as her heart sped up a little from her nervousness, but it did not show on her face which was kept clear of emotion as she shut the door and walked over, and sat down across from them before the same officer spoke up. "Thank you, now I suppose we should introduce ourselves. My name is Jared Green, and this is my partner Markus Johnson. We have a few questions for you and request that you answer honestly. First on the list is, are you aware that Shadow King has been arrested last night?" He asked casually but her eyebrows furrowed just a little bit.

"No... I did not." The girl responded in confusion. "How would that relate with me at all?" She asked her tone going from the monotone it usually is, to a confused one that she easily slipped on. She hadn't known that her mentor had been arrested, but she also is beginning to understand why they are here.

Officer Johnson looked at the girl who appeared confused by what had been asked. "His mask had been taken by the officers who had arrested him, his identity being revealed as Andrew Knight." He informed watching for her reaction curious to see if she knew that or not. If she did then it might make this a whole lot more complicated.

The girl's eyes widened a bit at that. "An-I mean father? He is a villain?" She asked slipping up slightly and almost calling him by his first name and not by father as she usually did in public, and hoped that the two cops did not pick up on her slip up, but unfortunately they both did.

"Yes. Andrew Knight is indeed a villain. As much as you are not his actual daughter." Officer Green replied bluntly making her tense and widen her eyes, letting false fear fill them.

"H-how did you know that?" She asked worry in her tone. She was actually worried about this, if they knew she was not his daughter, what else did they know about her?

"We did some research throughout the night, trying to find out if there was anyplace we could send you to, but to our surprise, we could not find any records on a Raven Knight. We were at a standstill for a while up until we realized that if he was a villain, then why wouldn't he kidnap someone to raise?" Officer Johnson spoke watching her reaction as she tensed further before he continued. "Then we looked into missing person reports and found a girl who looks a lot like you, but younger, with blonde hair named Clara Tyler-King who went missing ten years ago. You appeared in this school district eight years ago, that is the only snag we currently have in this theory. Are we correct?" He asked still watching her as either anger or embarrassment appeared on her face momentarily.

"Yes you are to an extent. You are wrong however when you say that it was Andrew who had kidnapped me. He... He bought me from a slave trader." She spoke looking away from them, she wasn't completely lying about this. "Instead of being a slave however he gave me a new name and adopted me. He saved me from a horrid fate." She spoke positively of the man who had raised her. "He did a similar thing for another girl a few years older than me as well, but she left town a few weeks ago." She commented with a slight shrug as she looked up at them and saw horror and shock in both of their faces. The shock was probably due to her admittance, the horror was probably at the fact she was defending the man after learning he was a world class assassin and thief.

The black haired girl took a moment to calm herself down and take a deep breath, and place her emotionless mask back on. Once she finished that, then the men across from her snapped out of their shocked states. "Why haven't you told anyone who you are?" Officer Green asked his voice showing his horror at what he had heard, however she merely raised an eyebrow at the question.

"Why would I? I was safe and happy. I had a family again, even if it wasn't the original one I had. And besides, Raven isn't that bad of a name." The girl replied dryly. "However i am gonna take a guess that I will be returned to my birth family?" She guessed and received two nods from the men.

"Yes, why don't you go receive anything of yours from your locker, I have a few calls to make, but Officer Green will follow at a distance just to keep an eye out for anyone suspicious." Officer Johnson spoke nodding at his partner, as the teen stood up and turned, leaving the room without saying another word, quite peeved with the officers, but evidently they don't believe her to be Shaded Diamond, so that is a plus in her mind.

Raven walked through the halls well aware of the pair of eyes following her in the form of Officer Green, but did not pay attention to it and focused more on getting to her locker. Upon arriving to the hallway she needed to be in she saw a familiar teenage male a year older than herself leaning against the lockers a few away from her own. She merely sighed as she walked towards her locker before he spoke up. "Where are you heading?" The older teen asked curiously taking note of how tense she is.

"Away." Was what she replied with dry tone, but it was loud enough for the officer around the corner to hear before she hissed something at him in a quiet voice. "The old man was revealed. I am apparently going back to my birth parents." She sounded annoyed at the prospect as she got what was needed from her locker. "Plus I got a spy around the corner." She added so the other didn't say anything too revealing too loud.

"I see, well I guess I will see you whenever I see you next." He replied with a frown on his face before he put an arm around her. "I will let Lucy know. The plan will still commence." He whispered softly to which she nodded and gave him a slight smile.

"Good to know, Travis." She spoke loud enough for the officer to hear before she blanked her face out once more as she began to walk back to the conference room.

Conference Room After Raven Left

Officer Johnson sighed as he dialed a number on his phone and waited for it to be picked up, and when it was a woman spoke a soft 'Hello?' in greeting.

"Hello, is this a Mrs. Megan King?" He asked calmly.

'Yes it is, may i ask who is speaking?' The woman, now identified as Megan replied curiously.

"My name is Markus Johnson, a police officer over in Lowridge. I have some news for you, we have found Clara, and we are going to need you and your family to come sign some papers, learn what we know of the situation, and meet the girl she has become, and then take her home." He spoke seriously and heard the shocked gasp from the other end of the line.

"You've found her?" She asked hopefully to which he grunted an affirmative. "Then we will be there in say an hour." She replied with a slight smile in her voice before the phone hung up.

"Now onto the next call." He muttered before dialing another number, but when it was answered a teenage male answered the phone.

"Hello? This is Icy Light you are speaking to." The teen spoke calmly.

"Ah, good I have the right number then. I have a girl moving to your town from Lowridge, whom I feel is possibly quite dangerous. Her name is Clara Tyler-King. Please keep an eye on her whilst she is in your town." He spoke before hanging up as the door opened to reveal the girl in question who looked ready to go.

"Now that you are back, your parents have been contacted and should be on their way soon. We will be taking you to the station where they will be retrieving you." Officer Johnson spoke formally before gesturing towards the door. to which she nodded and walked back out of the room and followed him out.

Mt. Justice Just before the call

"Hey Alex, did you hear who Rob, and Batman caught last night?" Kid Flash, or otherwise known as Wally West, asked the other teen enthusiastically, which caused the icy teen to look at him with a curious look.

"Did Joker cause more mayhem?" He asked and the red head shook his head.

"Nope. They caught Shadow King!" Wally exclaimed just as one of the other teens partners walked in the room, the one who could see briefly into the future. "And revealed his identity. He is that rich guy from Lowridge, Andrew Knight. Who would've thought he would be a villain?" He asked redundantly as Alex looked over at his other teammate.

"May, are you alright?" He asked the younger girl curiously.

"Yeah... But I have a feeling something big is going to happen soon, involving you." She spoke seriously her light green eyes looking at him worriedly, which made the older teen sigh as Wally just looked at them curiously, but before he got to ask anything, Alex's separate phone for his Icy Light persona rang making him narrow his eyes for a moment before answering.

"Hello. This is Icy Light you are speaking to." He answered and heard a tired but weary sounding voice reply.

"Ah, good I have the right number then. I have a girl moving to your town from Lowridge, whom I feel is possibly quite dangerous. Her name is Clara Tyler-King. Please keep an eye on her whilst she is in your town." At the name he froze but heard the rest of it, hanging up the phone when he was done but looked over at Mai who nodded simply.

"I think i need to get home." He muttered before he stood and walked out of the room and to the zeta-beam, and headed home where his mother greeted him frantically.

"Good timing, we are heading to Lowridge, they've found Clara!" She exclaimed with joy in her tone as she pushed him back out the door and towards the garage where his dad was already in the car.

"Have they really found her?" He asked still reeling from the call he had received. After all, why would his sister be dangerous? He wondered, but guessed he would find out soon. After all, they would be meeting her soon.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello! Thank you for reading the first chapter of my story. The next chapter should be up in the next couple of days. I would love to hear what you all have to say, so please review if you've liked this chapter and tell me your predictions for how this family reunion is going to go!


End file.
